


The Perfect Couple

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get messy, Draco has an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Couple

**Title:** The Perfect Couple  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #26: Messy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Silliness.  
 **Summary:** When things get messy, Draco has an answer.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** You saw where I said it was silly, right? ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Perfect Couple

~

“...one thing led to another, and we Bonded,” Draco concluded. Glancing at Harry, he smiled. “If anyone had have predicted two years ago that we’d be together, I would have carted them off to St. Mungo’s myself.”

“How romantic,” Luna sighed.

Harry smiled, entwining his fingers with Draco’s. “Last question, Luna.”

“People look at you and see the perfect couple,” Luna said. “Any tips for our listeners?”

Draco leaned forward. “No matter how messy things get, sex works.”

Harry grinned. “And relationships need compromise.”

Luna nodded. “Excellent! Now, for our next discussion, are there flackwhurts in the Ministry? Stay tuned.”

~


End file.
